Not Such a Bad Day
by loveMer
Summary: I smiled. "My day has just gotten ten times better." Very random. Basically just a day in Miley Stewart's life. Niley included.


Miley's Pov

„Hey, Noah", I said as she sat down on the couch where I was sitting as well, watching TV.

„I wanna watch something else", she whined. „Give me the remote", she demanded.

I rolled my eyes. „I've just started watching. You can change the channel when this show is over", I told her.

„But I want to watch Spongebob!", she whined.

„God, Noah. Grow up, you're not always gonna get what you want by whining", I said.

Next thing I knew she had snatched the remote out of my hands. Violently! What is wrong with this girl sometimes? It's not like she's PMSing.

„Noah, give me back the damn remote!", I snapped, grabbing her arms. We fought over the remote like little boys and honestly I felt really stupid. But she was being such a brat. I wanted to show her she wasn't always gonna get what she wanted.

Just when I almost had the remote she suddenly lashed out and her elbow hit me in the face. „Noah!", I gasped. I touched my lip and flinched. I could already feel the blood there. That's it. I grabbed the remote out of her hands, using all my strength and then picked her up and threw her into the couch cushions. I glared at her angrily until she suddenly started crying. _Of course she would_. She hit my arm before she jumped up and ran out of the living room. „Mommy!", she yelled.

I sighed heavily. Great, now I was in for it. I walked into the kitchen to get a tissue for my bleeding lip. Before I could grab one though, I heard my mom's booming voice.

„Miley!", she said angrily. I turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. My little bratty sister, who had stopped crying at least, was standing next to her.

„What did you do to your sister? She says you hit her!", my mom snapped.

„I didn't hit her", I hissed, „She hit _me_!" I pointed at my bleeding lip but mom seemed to ignore that.

„When are you gonna stop picking on your sister? She's little, you know she can't defend herself!", my mom snapped.

„But mom, that's not fair! Why do you always pick her side?", I cried.

„Do not talk to me in that tone, Miley! You don't hit your little sister. I hope you're gonna learn that someday", mom said.

„But-"

„No, Miley. Not another word", she warned.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. „Fine", I mumbled. Before she could see me cry I quickly turned around and grabbed a few tissues. I heard my mom and Noah going into the living room. A few seconds later the TV was on and Spongebob's voice reached my ears. I walked through the hallway past the living room where I caught a glance of them both sitting on the couch. I slipped on my low converse and opened the front door. Once I was outside I walked to the swing in the back of our garden. It was hidden under two big trees. No one would see me here. You could only see this place from inside our house.

I sat down and pressed a tissue to my lip. As I waited for it to stop bleeding I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I rested my elbow on my knees and pressed my forehead into the palm of my free hand, and sobbed quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robby Ray's Pov

I opened the front door and stepped inside. I had just been at the recording studio. I glanced at my watch while I took off my light jacket. It was actually too warm outside for a jacket.

It was around dinner time. I walked through the hallway towards the living room where I could hear that the TV was on. As I passed the window though, I stopped and took a few steps back.

There outside, sitting on our swing beneath our two biggest trees, was my sweet little Miley. I could tell from here that she was crying. My brow furrowed and I walked ahead into the living room to see Noah and my wife sitting on the couch.

„Hey", I greeted them. „Did you know Miley's outside in the garden, crying?", I asked concerned.

„She is?", my wife asked surprised and her eyes soon matched my worried ones.

„You know what's wrong with her?"

„Oh, I...I may have been too hard on her", she said, more to herself.

„Why, what happened?", I asked confused, looking to Noah who was avoiding my gaze. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. „You now what, I'll ask her myself", I stated before either of them could answer.

I walked back outside to where my daughter was sitting, still crying. I sat down beside her slowly and she looked up startled.

„Daddy", she mumbled, wiping some tears off her cheeks.

„I came home and saw you out here", I started. „You wanna tell me what's wrong?", I asked gently.

"Just...mom and Noah...she always takes her side, daddy", Miley said. "Just because she's little. It's not fair." She told me what exactly had happened earlier and I listened intently.

"Oh, bud...you know I could talk to her if that's really how you feel", I told her.

"It is", she said softly before looking up at me. "Yeah, maybe you could talk to her", she smiled gratefully at me.

"I will", I assured her. "Now come on, let's go back inside. I got your mom all worried when I told her you were crying."

We both stood up. Sighing, my daughter followed me into the house.

Miley's Pov

"Miley", my mom exclaimed the second me and dad entered the living room. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I gasped. "I'm okay, mom."

"I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier."

"It's okay", I replied half-heartedly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket. One new text message from Nick. It read 'hey beautiful. what r u doing?'

I let my gaze wander around the table and saw everyone was engaged in eating their dinner and chatting. I discretely texted him back under the table with one hand.

'eating dinner...u?'

I patiently waited for his reply while I stabbed my salad with my fork.

'me too. soo boring. I'm actually not allowed to text while we eat dinner ;)'

'lol me too. I miss u...'

'I know. haven't seen u in 3 days!'

I chuckled and promptly got another text message saying 'come over after dinner'

'as if our parents would allow that'

'convince them'

'they're afraid I'm gonna do you =P'

'LOL...they're not so wrong about that!'

'inappropriate Nick!'

'u know u love the dirty talk ;)'

'just not with my family around ^^'

'knew it! ...my parents say it's okay if u come over'

'say what?'

':D we're finished with dinner. I just asked them and they said u could spend the night. they trust me hehe...'

'I don't believe it'

'we haven't given them a reason not to trust us'

'fine I'll ask my parents'

'right now!'

'yes, chief'

':D'

"So, mom", I said, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Miley?"

"Can I spend the night at Nick's?", I asked sweetly.

"You've been texting under the table again, huh?", dad asked knowingly.

"No..."

Dad snorted.

"You can go", mom said, sighing.

"What?", I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm just gonna trust you on this one. Don't mess it up", mom warned me.

"Great!", I smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The second Nick opened the door I jumped him.

"Whoa, Miles", he said, staggering backwards.

I looked around quickly, seeing that the living room was empty. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him hard.

"Hm...I've missed you so much", I giggled as Nick set me back on my feet.

"Aw, I've missed you, too, baby", he chuckled. He took my hand and dragged me upstairs.

"So what do you want to do?", Nick asked once we were in his room.

"Kiss you", I smirked.

"That could work", Nick smiled, pulling me closer to him. Our kisses soon turned into a make out session. We were now on his bed and I was straddling him. Just as I was kissing his neck I felt...it. I pulled away and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Miles, that is not funny!", Nick said, knowing exactly what I was laughing about. I buried my face in his chest while I tried to calm down and looked up after a few minutes.

"Sorry", I said, my face red from laughing so much. I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye and said without thinking, "Another tear to join the others..." I laughed softly before Nick cut me off.

"What do you mean by that?", he asked, his eyes immediately clouding with worry.

"Just family things...", I waved it off, my smile dying on my lips.

Nick insisted that I tell him what happened today so I did. By the time I was finished I was laying next to him and he was running his fingers through my hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry", he offered.

"Oh, you're the last person that needs to be sorry for anything", I told him.

"I'm still sorry you had a bad day."

I smiled. "My day has just gotten ten times better."

**I know my grammar probably sucks****...anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! feel free to review ^^ and please don't check out my other stories, they're horrible xD  
**


End file.
